the_curse_of_caherbanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoll Whitiker
Stoll Whitiker is an assassin for the Sect of Storms under the Church of Mesmagora. He is also a direct descendant of the true king of Caherban on his mother's side and a carrier of both the Calamity Curse and the Crimson Curse. Early Life Stoll grew up in the old city within a close-knit community called the clan of the crown. When he was very young his clan was all but completely wiped out during a territorial conflict. A handful of members of his clan were spared for the various talents they could bring to the clan, including himself and his mother. The clan chief took Stoll's mother as a forced wife, unhappy with Stoll's manifested abilities he sought to breed out a specific magic power present in the Whitiker bloodline. Stoll's mother died giving birth to his half brother Reid, though the circumstances were preventable. The chieftain hope that the death of his mother would prevent other clans capturing and breeding lore keepers Manifested Powers. Stoll entirely lacked the fabled powers of lore keepers. Instead, he manifested a rarer magical talent that related back to the first people of Caherban's contact with silver dragons. He was an exceptional conduit for elemental power and had a natural resilience that proved useful in the barren land of the Old City. Exile Shortly after his mother's death, Stoll was exiled from the clan by the chieftain when he began to manifest the calamity curse. The chieftain was not accepting of lyndworms and thought they would weaken the clan. He was taken in by the Church of Mesmagora and trained to be a paladin. He was dedicated and had little in the way of distractions in the form of family and friends. He returned to his clan at the age of 16 and challenged the Chieftan for the leadership of the clan via combat. He defeated the chieftain and killed him, cementing the divide between him and his half brother who he chose not to acknowledge. Upon becoming the leader he declared that their clan was to be called the clan of the King. He forfeit his leadership of the clan and passed it to the last living member of his original clan, Daraford Hansbarrow. Hansbarrow ensured that Stoll was welcomed into the clan, and continued to look to him as the true leader of the clan. The clan of the king became one of the few clans that readily accepted Lyndworms into their ranks. Stoll returned to the Church of Mesmagora, satisfied that his mother had been avenged. Dirello As Stoll's health set into a decline he began to explore his strange powers. This led to him meeting a strange elf in the Tundra called Dirello. He was unaware that this was The White, but she spoke to him at length about how the first king of Caherban had made a pact with the silver dragons of the Tundra to ensure protection and prosperity for their people. Learning that the source of his power came from this pact, he became more self-righteous in the idea that he was the rightful king of Caherban. He began to have grand ideas of uniting the people of the Old City against a common enemy, the New City. Becoming an Atropa Stoll continued to serve the Church of Mesmagora as a paladin in the Sect of Storms. Slowly, his efforts were recognized and he was invited to join the ranks of the Atropa, an elite overseeing class within the Church of Mesmagora. He accepted, and fit the role well. He held very few allegiances and had a notably merciless nature that was encouraged within the church. As his condition continued to worsen he was assigned to a role as a teacher within the church. For many of the young of Mesmagora, Stoll was a big brother figure. He was strangely different from what many of them had grown up within their own clans. Despite his role as an Atropa he didn't provoke fear in the same way many of the other Atropa did. This wasn't something that was appreciated by the other Atropa. Resignation Stoll resigned as an Atropa after showing mercy upon a student. He was allowed to live, partly on the understanding that he would probably succumb to the Calamity Curse soon enough anyway. While Stoll remained present within the church and within the beck and call of the Atropa he ended up joining the assassins guild. The Atropa assigned him difficult targets, in the hopes he would fail, but Stoll continued to pull through and become somewhat legendary among his people. Freed from the role of Atropa, he could be more prejudicial in his targets and began to coordinate attacks on the Caherbanian government. He specifically targetted ministers whose policies were anti-Curseling in nature or pro-ethnic cleansing. The Crimson Curse The Crimson Curse was brought to Caherban by Easterling forces as a biological weapon to destabilize the Caherbanian government. Stoll sought out the distributers in the Old City and subjected himself to the Curse experimentally, finding that he was largely insulated from its negative effects by his faith. A secondary effect was that the curse partially walked back the corroding effects of the Calamity Curse every time it was administered, this allowed Stoll to thrive much longer than anticipated. Terrorist Attacks Stoll's became known as a terrorist in the New City as he targetted various ministers. His crowning jewel was a coordinated attack on parliament and the police force, resulting in more than 60 deaths. He infected the entire congregation with Crimson Curse and used holy water to destroy them once the vulnerability had set in. Allies and Enemies Stoll is loyal to the church of Mesmagora, specifically the Sect of Storms and the Sect of Claws. He is also highly nationalistic when it comes to the Old City and an advocate of Curselings and Lyndworms alike. He respects the authority of the Church of Erram and those who worship The White. He has a loose relationship with Leon Monkonshook, who tends to cull members of the hunters guild that are overzealous in wanting to hunt curselings or outsourcing to Stoll. Despite this, Stoll has a bounty on his head at the hunter's guild of 45,000 platinum pieces. He considers his half brother Reid to be an enemy, though the feeling is not mutual. He has a tense relationship with certain members of the Tabaxi Whisker's adventurers guild. Category:Characters Category:NPC